1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to a mover for a linear motor and a linear motor provided with the mover.
2. Description of the Related Art
As one example of electric motors, there is conventionally known a linear motor in which a mover is moved along a stator. There are proposed linear motors in which permanent magnets are arranged at the side of a mover.
As an example, there is proposed a linear motor that includes: a mover having an armature with teeth wound with coils and a plurality of permanent magnets arranged in the armature; and a stator having salient poles formed on the surface thereof at a specified interval, the stator arranged in an opposing relationship with the mover (see, e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2009-219199).
In the conventional linear motors in which permanent magnets are arranged at the side of a mover, however, cogging or thrust force ripple is generated when the mover is moved along a stator. The cogging or the thrust force ripple becomes a major culprit of thrust force variation and hinders smooth drive of a linear motor.